


【tinCan】平凡的一天

by JIAO1216585783



Category: tincan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783
Summary: 灵感来自毛不易-《平凡的一天》＊努力不ooc，不过好像没成功。＊TinCan日常。＊全都是胡说八道，胡编乱造。
Kudos: 5





	【tinCan】平凡的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自毛不易-《平凡的一天》  
> ＊努力不ooc，不过好像没成功。  
> ＊TinCan日常。  
> ＊全都是胡说八道，胡编乱造。

早晨六点半，太阳已经伸着懒腰慢慢爬起，阳光透过没有关紧的窗帘映照在床上相拥而的两人身上。  
Tin眼皮抖了抖，太阳光有些刺眼让人讨厌，刚把被子拉上想再睡会儿，闹钟就响了起来。  
“铃铃铃”恶魔一般的声音从床头传来，而设定闹钟的主人却半天没有动作。Tin推了推身旁睡得正香的人，那人只小声哼唧了两声又睡了回去。  
闹钟还在不知疲倦地响着，Tin被烦得只好离开舒服的被窝伸出手臂去把闹钟关掉。  
扰人的声音总算是没有了，Tin却也没有了再睡个回笼觉的想法，虽然今天他并不需要去公司工作，也不用面对惹人嫌的P'Tul。但他需要把他的爱人，也就是睡在他旁边这位永远定了闹钟却不会自己起床关闹钟的Can送去他工作的地方。  
他当然也可以继续睡觉让Can自己去。但他不愿意。毕竟他的爱人有一堆人惦记，他需要去宣示主权让这些人知道名草有主。  
想了很多的Tin先生先起了床简单洗漱了一番，又去厨房把保姆早早就准备好的小笼包拿出来热上。  
两人的早餐基本都是小笼包、水饺、烧麦之类的，既方便储存又不用等上很久就可以食用。当然啦，这些东西都是保姆阿姨早就准备好的。虽然说Tin有在学习厨艺，并且做的饭菜味道还不错，但是他并没有太多的时间，也不会太复杂的菜色。  
等把小笼包盖上盖子，Tin才又回到卧室去唤醒他的爱人。  
“Can，Can起床了。”他轻声叫着。  
床上的人并没有动作。  
Tin已经习惯了，他的爱人特别喜欢赖床，总是要叫上好几次才会起床。  
“Cantaloup，再不起床早餐就没得吃了。”说话间窗帘就已经被完全拉开，刺眼的阳光瞬间就铺满了整间卧室，而床上的人也终于有了动静。  
“臭Tin不要叫我Cantaloup，快把它拉上，我快要瞎了。”Can把眼睛捂住，把眼睛闭得紧紧地，不让它面对外界的危险。  
Tin把窗帘拉上了一些，走回到床边，看着床上扭成一条蛆似的Can觉得好笑。  
每次把闹钟定得早早的是Can，信誓旦旦说这次一定会早起的是Can，但是听不到闹钟声的也是Can，永远会想办法赖床的还是Can。  
Tin把小腿支撑在床上，弯腰把被子和Can一起抱住，把自己的脸在Can的脸上蹭了蹭，惹来了Can被骚扰后微微地抗议。Tin笑了笑觉得这样的Can有些可爱。  
被当成猫蹭了半天，又被亲了几嘴，再怎么能赖床的人都没有了睡意，Can揉了揉还有些酸胀的眼睛从Tin的怀里挣扎出来，打着哈欠摇摇晃晃的去了洗手间。  
而被留在房间的Tin自觉自己圆满完成了任务，脚步轻快地走去了厨房，他差点就要忘了还在热着的早餐，现在他要去把美味的食物装进盘里，再倒上一杯牛奶，最后坐在桌子前等他的爱人出来一起享用早餐。  
Can的速度很快，还没有五分钟就已经把自己整理完毕，距离出门就差换掉身上的睡衣。  
Can已经完全清醒了过来，眼睛里装着的不再是困乏，而是灿烂的小太阳。他朝着Tin小跑过来，嘴巴里喊着Tin的名字，然后吧唧一口亲在了Tin的脸上，留下Tin一脸的口水后若无其事地回到自己的位置上。  
“哇哦，今天是我爱吃的小笼包！”被食物吸引的人话刚说完就已经抓起食物往嘴里塞，结果被烫得把食物用嘴又炒了一遍。  
Tin忍着笑把旁边的牛奶递过去，又拿了张纸巾把脸上的口水擦干净才开吃。  
吃完早餐已经接近七点半，磨磨蹭蹭的两个人终于穿好了鞋子牵着手走出了家门。  
先把Can的车门打开看着Can上车后Tin才会回到自己的驾驶位。他习惯了给Can拉开自己车的车门，从两个人大学认识开始。虽然那个时候Can基本都不愿意坐他的车，但总是会上他的当不情不愿地坐上车，再到后来两个人熟悉了，倒也习惯了这样并且一直延续至今。  
上了车后Tin非常熟练地先给Can系好安全带再把自己的安全带系好。  
Can以前总是抗议这种行为，他觉得Tin把自己当成一个傻瓜来对待；他抗议的时候也很可爱，气得腿脚在空中乱挥，狭小的空间都不够他发挥的。眉头一定会皱在一起，小嘴撅得特别高，又偏偏要凑得Tin近近的，一定要让Tin知道自己现在非常不高兴。殊不知对方看到他这么认真的模样，脑子里只想着亲晕他。当然，Tin也这么做了。  
把人亲得神智都不知道跑到哪里去后，Tin才会说明原因。他喜欢给Can系安全带，因为这样就好像Can把自己的生命都交给了他，他拥有着Can的整个人，包括生命。  
当时晕乎乎的Can并没有说什么，过了很久才会反应过来。他还偷偷跟Good吐槽过，说觉得Tin简直就是个变态。最后被Good拿了个镜子让他照照自己脸上的笑，再来和自己吐槽Tin。  
等到达健身房时两个人熟门熟路地去换了衣服，人缘超级好的Can一路收获了无数句问好。至于Tin嘛，大家也都习惯了他的冷脸，也都习惯了他总是跟在Can的屁股后面。  
尽管已经过了很多年，但是每次Tin跟着自己来健身房健身Can还是会吐槽，明明家里就有健身房偏偏要花钱买自己的私教课，虽然自己确实也是会有钱赚啦，但是健身房会收取一部分费用哎，还不如把这笔钱省下来买点好吃的，反正Tin想学的话，自己随时都可以教他啊！  
“私教课开始啦，尊敬的Tin先生，首先让我们活动一下身体吧。”今天的第一节课已经被Tin预定了，Tin的理由很恶心，说是难得的休息日一定要占据自己的第一次。  
Tin伸了伸胳膊，认真跟着Can教练的节奏活动着身体。他最喜欢看Can运动时的样子，那时候的他自信、阳光、快乐，Can永远不会知道自己这样有多迷人，他相信没有一个人可以拒绝得了这样的Can。想到这里Tin又想到了Can那些讨人厌的学员们，他要经常来报道，好让那些对Can有想法的学员都知道Can有一个完美的男朋友，让他们知难而退。  
“哦咦，Tin你在干什么啦，运动的时候要专心，不然很容易伤到自己的。”Can一转头就看到自己的男朋友神游天外，整颗心都不知道飞到哪里去了。  
“今天会有几个学员？”Tin先生好像并没有听进去男朋友对自己的关心。  
“不多啦，加上你也才四个，今天可以早点下班哦。”Can觉得自己简直太棒了，为了在Tin难得的休息日多陪陪他，特意只排了三个学员；虽然是Le提醒的啦。  
Tin对这个结果还算是比较满意，加上自己才四个，那今天Can只需要教三个学员。不过他还是要叮嘱一下，免得这家伙得意忘形，“记得之前你答应过我的。”  
Can翻了个白眼，不情不愿地说:“记得的啦。不可以接受别人给的东西，不可以和学员一起吃饭，不可以总是和学员们聊line，遇到什么事要记得和你说，要经常联系你……”说完了一大堆和Tin立下的约定，Can只觉得自己的男朋友实在是在太粘人，太有控制欲啦。  
而Tin则满意地点点头，说:“既然说了就一定要做到，中午我来找你吃饭。”  
“知道啦，衰Tin你真的很烦人哎。”Can其实还是有些心虚的，毕竟他是个有前科的人，并且为此还付出了很惨痛的代价。不过现在他是真的有好好遵守和Tin之间的约定，绝对不让Tin没有安全感，之前他被Tin骗以为要见不到对方三个月的时候，就知道这种感觉有多难受了，所以现在他也有在努力改变，要把自己患得患失的男朋友放在第一位。  
等Tin离开健身房没多久，Can也迎来了今天真正意义上的第一位客人。于是专业的可爱迷人的Can教练脸上挂上灿烂的笑容，切换成专业的健身教练模式。  
有所期待的时候时间总是又快又慢，等终于结束上午的工作时，Can就像个小炮弹一样冲进了早就来到健身房等了很久的Tin怀里，顺便把身上残留的没有擦干净的汗也一起蹭到对方的身上。没办法，谁让这家伙整天嫌弃自己身上的臭汗呢？那他就一定要让Tin感受感受啦。  
“快点去换衣服，换完衣服带你去吃饭。”Tin嫌弃地推了推自己身上浑身是汗的臭Can，对留在自己衣服上的汗也只能努力不去在意了。  
等换完衣服Can觉得自己已经饿得前胸贴后背了，还好车上有Tin一直备着的零食，随意拿了一包薯片撕开就塞进嘴里。  
咔呲咔呲吃薯片的声音在小小的车厢里弥漫着，听着就让人心情愉悦。Can如果去代言食物，那么一定会有很多人购买。Tin想。  
“我们要去吃什么？有点想吃椰汁嫩鸡汤，还想吃芒果香饭，甜滋滋的超好吃！啊！好久没有吃绿咖喱鸡了哦。TinTin，你说我们要吃什么？”Can说着说着把自己的口水都要说出来了，光是想一想美食的味道，他就恨不得自己现在就坐在餐桌前开吃。  
“先把你的薯片吃完。”Tin倒是不担心Can的胃口，毕竟Can的胃就是个小宇宙，可以装下很多很多不一样的“小行星”。  
“美食要吃，薯片也要吃，唔，好吃。”一时间，车内都是Can夸张的声音。  
餐厅倒也不是很远，薯片差不多见底的时候就已经到达了目的地。Can把没吃完的薯片卷起来塞回去，快速地解开安全带下车，他此刻真的需要补充能量。  
虽说两个人吃不了多少，但是Tin还是点了一堆吃的，包括刚才在车上Can碎碎念的食物。谁让这里有一位大胃王呢？  
美食刚被端上来Can就已经拿起了餐具进攻食物，他的肚子都在叽里呱啦乱叫，在车上吃的薯片不知道掉到哪个不知名的宇宙去了，完全没有感觉。  
Tin并不着急吃，他慢慢咀嚼着食物盯着他的小男友。  
他突然想起了他和Can第一次一起吃饭的时候，那个时候的Can还非常讨厌他，如果不是因为Gucci两个人也不会坐在一个餐桌前吃东西，也不会知道Can的名字是Cantaloup。也是因为那次意料之外的见面，让他的内心第一次被触动。  
当时食物的味道早就不记得了，甚至不记得那时候吃了什么。只记得Can妈叫Cantaloup的时候Can无力地抗议，还有Can全程明明脸上写满了不开心却又要被迫的和自己坐在一起，听着家人对自己的赞美而自己说一句话都要被怼时的不甘心。  
还记得那时的Can听到自己的家庭时眉眼里装满的后悔和怜惜，又在自己没有勇气否认明明是事实的家庭时，Can那因被欺骗愤怒得都快聚在一起的五官。  
“Tin你在笑什么？这家店的食物有那么好吃吗？”Can左右看了一下，发现没有店员在旁边，小声地说:“我觉得没有那么好吃哎，Tin啊，下次我们不要来这家了吧？”被Tin教育过无数次之后，现在的Can也知道了如果要说坏话一定要躲起来偷偷说。  
被Can的声音拉回来，Tin觉得嘴里的食物味道确实不怎么样，“好啊。下次你来选。”  
“可以啊！我就说过你挑选餐厅的眼光不怎么样嘛，总是又贵又不好吃，还不如我家附近200株一位的自助好吃，虽然吃了是会拉肚啦，但是味道也比这里好哎。下次Can带你去吃好吃的，到时候你就不要嫌弃环境啦，我觉得那些餐厅环境卫生都不错的啊。”Can真的有些搞不懂，明明很干净的餐厅怎么到了Tin嘴里就会变成猪圈呢？  
“只要不要像上次那样吃了拉肚子就行。”Tin说的上次是Can在网站看到的一家网红餐厅，据说环境优美干净卫生，食物味道还特别棒。结果Can兴冲冲地和Tin去吃了一次以后大失所望，除了拍照好看之外完全找不到餐厅和食物的优点，但是他们两个都不是爱拍照的人啊！而且刚到家还没五分钟，自称是拥有铁胃的Can就跑了好几趟厕所，最后被Tin强逼着吃了药又揉了好久的肚子才算好。  
从那以后，Tin就禁止Can在自己的眼皮底下去那些乱七八糟的店吃东西，在Can一有想法的时候就拿这件事出来呛一呛Can。  
又被呛声的Can委委屈屈地吃着桌上的食物，小声嘟囔着。Can现在恨死了那家餐厅，如果时间可以倒流，他一定不会听信网上的留言！！  
午餐时间结束，两人准备开车回健身房，下午的工作很快就要开始。  
Can躺在车里的后座，用安全带把自己固定好盖上小毯子补眠；只有休息好，才能拿出百分百的热情来对待学员啊。  
Tin车子开得不快，稳稳当当，生怕突然地急刹会惊醒了在后座睡觉的小王子。  
小王子睡得正香，梦里或许有他爱吃的猪肉串，他吞咽了下口水又砸吧了下嘴，偶尔发出的呓语让人听不清。他偶尔也会翻动身体，调整着身体找到最舒适的姿势，要不是有安全带固定，现在的Can估计会直接从座位上掉下来。  
安全地回到健身房停车场，Tin下了车打开后座的车门，弯腰把自己的唇印在睡着的小王子唇上，温声道:“Cantaloup教练，该起床挣钱啦。”  
Can还沉浸在睡眠中没有完全清醒过来，但本能还是驱使着他反驳:“要叫我Can教练，不要叫Cantaloup教练呐。”  
又等了个几十秒钟，Can才从睡眠中完全清醒过来，他打了个哈欠问Tin:“下午要在健身房待着还是回家？”  
Can已经准备好带着Tin上班的准备了，不料却听到了Tin说:“下午要在家办公，就不陪你了。”  
“嗷，还有工作吗？你好不容易休息一次居然还要工作，老板真的很累啊。”  
“是啊，所以今天晚上要给我点鼓励吗？”Tin自然也不想在休息日工作，但如果可以以此为借口让Can主动一次的话，也不错。  
Can倒是没有半点犹豫就答应了下来，好几天没有做过，他自己也还蛮想的。不过Tin是真的不坦率，想做不直接说，非要找什么借口呢？  
于是，饱暖思淫欲的两个人不得不暂时分开，先把手头的工作做好。  
真认真做起事情来，时间就像长了翅膀一样飞走了，等Tin终于忙完这项紧急工作，外面的路灯都亮了起来，太阳还在散发着它最后一丝余晖。  
Tin换好衣服打算去接Can回家时，大门已经被人从外面推开。  
“阿Tin我回来啦。你有看到我给你发的消息吧，刚好今天下班早我就自己打车回来啦。”还没看清是谁，欢快的声音就先透露了来人的身份。  
Tin这才想起一整个下午都没有看过手机一眼，把手机从兜里掏出来解锁，发现最新消息果然是自家亲爱的男朋友发来的:“TinTin今天晚上不要来接我了哟，今天下班早我自己打车回去，顺便买点好吃的哟ớ ₃ờ”估计是下午工作太投入才会没有听到声音。  
“今天的晚餐是P'No推荐的一家餐厅，我排了好久的队才买到的呐，听说很好吃哦。”Can换完室内拖鞋拎着外卖走进来，献宝一样地把手里用精致的袋子装起来的餐盒举起来给Tin看。  
Tin只是看了一眼就蹙眉，他始终不能接受外卖这种东西，即使他会在外面的饭店  
吃饭，但对于外卖Tin一直都是敬谢不敏。  
“Can，我不是说过不要吃外卖吗？你是不是又忘了上次拉肚子的事情？”  
“哦咦，记得记得，不要一直提醒我。这家店P'No他们去吃过的，都说很卫生很干净的，放心哦Tin仔，Can全程看着厨师做菜的，真的没有乱七八糟的东西放进去呐。”Can把外卖放到桌子上，又走回来摇了摇Tin的手，撒娇道:“不要生气啦Tin～Can都要饿死啦，中午那家店都不好吃，真的超级超级饿的。”  
“好吧，不要有下次，我不想看到你难受。”Tin虽然还是有些不满，但终于松了口，想起上次Can虚脱得只能靠在自己身上面色苍白的样子，心都抽痛了起来。  
“知道啦，Tin仔不要难过啦。”话说完Can仰头亲吻着Tin的唇，安抚着焦虑的Tin。  
Tin搂住Can，反客为主地含住Can的下唇吸吮着，舌头也探进去勾起Can的软舌一起纠缠着。  
Can还是不太会在接吻中换气，感觉到有点窒息感时，身体又因为接吻带来的愉悦感微微颤栗，一股电流般点燃了Can的性欲。  
两个人贴得很紧，Tin自然也感觉到了Can身体的变化，他松开Can的小舌，看着眼前有些茫然的Can，手伸到Can的小腹下方180°的来回转，长长的手指偶尔会碰到Can已经有些翘起的下体，却故意不去摸Can的那儿，笑着说:“突然感觉到有些饿了，你不是带了外卖回来吗，我们快点去吃饭吧。”  
Can自然知道Tin是在调侃自己，但是他是谁呀？他可是天不怕地不怕的Can大爷！既然想做了那就先做！做完了再吃也饿不着呀。“少废话啊Tin，别以为我不知道你也想做，今天下午不是还说要鼓励的嘛，现在给你鼓励要不要？”  
“你不是饿吗？”Tin自然是想做，说实话他感觉到Can的身体起反应时就已经硬了，不过他更担心Can会饿肚子。  
“现在更想和你做爱啊笨蛋Tin！”Can话音还没落就把Tin推到墙上，手也挪到了Tin的腰处，着急地想解开在现在这种情况下非常烦人的皮带。  
面对急色的Can，Tin也只能先放下让对方吃饭的想法，毕竟他的爱人都已经在给他解皮带了，如果他还不做点什么，他自己都会怀疑自己是不是阳痿。  
“Can慢点，别着急。”说着Tin就握着Can的手一起解开了自己腰间烦人的皮带，又带着Can的手覆上自己已经半站立起来的下体，带动着Can的手撸动了几下，布料带来的粗糙感和Can掌心烫人的温度，让Tin舒服得眼睛都眯了起来。  
但这才是刚开始，Can把自己的裤子褪到大腿，直接把闷在内裤里许久的小Can放出来，学着Tin的动作带着他的手撸动着。  
“艹！润滑剂呢？我记得这边你之前也有放的吧？”Can已经等不及了，只是给Tin撸和Tin给自己撸，下体就已经硬得发烫，后穴也越来越难耐起来。  
“在鞋柜抽屉里有。”自从两个人同居开始，润滑剂和避孕套就几乎放满了家里的每个角落。没办法，Can实在太诱人了。  
两人亲吻着对方，终于挪到了鞋柜旁。  
Tin并不着急拿润滑剂，而是把Can的裤子彻底脱下来，这下，Can白嫩的屁股整个暴露在外。  
Tin双手揉搓着Can的双臀，手指划过臀缝中指抢先探到早就开始收缩的后穴，轻轻摩擦着那里，等Can吸了一口气闭紧眼睛时又用力按压着后穴，让Can猝不及防地叫出了声。  
“把我的裤子脱下来，Can。”Tin靠近Can的耳边低语，Can瑟缩了下身体照做了，Tin又说:“揉一揉它，就像这样。”说完Tin一只手摸着Can已经硬得不行的下体，上下揉搓着囊袋，Can被此一激腿一软差点跪下去。  
Can不仅是一名好的教练，同时也是一名领悟力非常强的学员。他揉搓着Tin鼓鼓的囊袋，又把手往下伸抚摸着阴茎的根部，一点一点往上，最终到达顶端，圆润的手指抠动着Tin的马眼，刺激得Tin还没战斗就差点缴械投降。  
润滑剂终于从抽屉里被拿了出来，让Can靠在自己身上，掰开Can的臀瓣挤了一坨润滑剂到臀缝间，冰凉的液体滴落到因情欲而滚烫的身体上，Can不自觉夹紧了双腿。  
“Can，放松。”大手拍了拍紧绷的臀肉，Can放松着身体。  
修长的手指一点一点，一根一根地进入到温热紧致的甬道，Tin的手指来回抽插扩张着，惹来Can抑制不住地呻吟，但这不够，“唔……Tin仔好了，把手指抽出去，我要你。”  
“这就来。”手指刚离开后方，后穴就急促地闭合着勾引着更大更硬的阴茎插入。  
把Can转了个身靠着墙壁，托起Can的臀部，把一旁的套子套在早就蓄势待发的阴茎上随意撸动了两下，对准着那紧致诱人的蜜穴冲去。  
硕大的龟头刚进去就惹来了Can的连声尖叫，身体上的契合却让Can快速地放松着身体。  
在此刻显得格外漫长的时间，粗长的阴茎终于全部进入Can的身体，两人都出了一身汗，Can催促着:“你动一动。”  
在这种事上被爱人催促，Tin也不再给Can喘息的机会操干起来。  
那根东西就好像是长了眼睛似的，几乎每一下都撞到了敏感点上，Can被撞得暂时失去了语言功能，只能啊啊啊地乱叫。  
粗长的阴茎突然抽了出来只留着头部还留在紧致的甬道，黏腻的液体被带了一些出来，后面可谓是一塌糊涂。  
Can还没反应过来，Tin猛地将抽出来的阴茎埋进还没满足的蜜穴中，这一记深挺让Can有些目眩神迷，嘴中一直叫着Tin的名字，脑袋转过来想与Tin接吻。  
Tin看到Can转过来就低头去亲那微张的小嘴，身下又是一记深挺让Can的身体都向下滑了一些。  
房间内此刻除了接吻带来的啧啧声，就是囊袋拍打着臀肉的声音，啪啪啪的声音格外清晰，不用想都知道白皙的臀肉此刻一定染上了红色。  
不安分的手绕到了前方，Tin玩弄着Can的阴茎，随着身后的律动撸动着Can的那根。  
同样的节奏给两人带来不同的感觉，Can忍不住夹紧了后方。Tin没想到Can会突然来这一招，险些就泄出来。  
“啪”的一声，手掌被印在臀肉上，Can全身颤栗着，蜜穴夹得更紧了些。  
“你大爷的Tin……不要拍啊啊啊啊”Can有气无力的控诉被Tin又一次猛烈地撞击打断。  
“啊……Tin……我要到了嗯……”  
“等我一起Can。”  
被堵住前端，Can难耐地扭动着身体，偏偏身后那人像个电动马达一样不断碾磨撞击着自己的敏感处，这让Can被折磨得流下了生理性眼泪。  
“让我射啊Tin。”  
Can的声音带了些哭腔，想必此刻是格外的愉悦和痛苦交织着。Tin伸出舌头把Can脸上的泪珠舔干净，终于是松开了一直堵着小Can的手。  
刚松开手，Can就颤抖着紧绷着身体射了出来。连带着后穴里的硕大也被紧紧包裹着，Tin终于也到达了高潮。  
高潮后的余韵中，Tin不顾甜美紧致的蜜穴挽留，抽出了自己的那根东西，按住Can的头狠狠地亲吻着那柔软的唇瓣。  
“要不要先去吃饭？”Tin摸着Can被汗水浸湿的头发问。外面早已挂起了月亮，灯火通明，只有他们这刚荒唐过的两人还没点一盏灯。  
Can摇了摇头，他现在只想先洗澡再休息一下。  
“屁股疼啊Tin仔。”背靠着墙Can钻进Tin的怀里撒娇。  
“是我错了，先带你去洗澡，然后吃饭。”  
“那你抱我去吧，Can没有力气啦，要Tin抱着才可以。”说完怕Tin不相信似的，Can在Tin的怀里蹭来蹭去一副有气无力的样子，双手环住Tin的腰深怕Tin跑了。  
“好，抱着我最爱的Cantaloup去沐浴更衣。”  
Can实在是有些累了，乖乖地让Tin抱着他往浴室走去，也懒得纠正Tin不要叫他全名了。  
反正这家伙，就爱看他生气的样子，真是一个坏Tin。  
不过他还是最爱最爱最爱Tin了，因为Tin最爱最爱最爱的也是他呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 太久没有写车的我，还没开搞就已经把自己搞脸红了，虽然也不刺激但是我真的觉得好害羞😳  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
